


Il rumore del silenzio

by jayBrd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illnesses, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Post TWOTL, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayBrd/pseuds/jayBrd
Summary: Hanno passato anni interi a rincorrersi e a barricarsi dietro i loro discorsi. Le loro parole vibreranno nell’Universo in eterno.Adesso, il loro corpo umano è tutto ciò che gli resta. Non potendo più basarsi sul linguaggio, si sono dovuti arrangiare in altro modo.





	Il rumore del silenzio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leniam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/gifts).



> Buon compleanno Leniam!!!!
> 
> Tantissimi auguri con tutto il mio affetto. Sei una persona fantastica e ne approfitto per ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto in questi mesi.  
> Come se non bastasse, sei un autrice eccezionale e non finirò mai di ripetere quanto ami i tuoi lavori.  
> Mi sarebbe piaciuto sorprenderti in qualche modo. In realtà volevo andare sul sicuro, magari commissionando qualcosa che sicuramente ti sarebbe piaciuto. Tuttavia, conoscendoti, credo che per te non avrebbe avuto lo stesso valore.
> 
> Per questo motivo, dopo veramente tanti anni (vi prego abbiate pietà di me), ti regalo la mia prima fanfiction.  
> Ammetto di essere terribilmente ansiosa, sono anni che non permetto a nessuno di leggere ciò che scrivo per piacere e ricominciare in questo bellissimo fandom (che adoro), dedicandola addirittura a te (che adoro), mi terrorizza. 
> 
> Detto ciò, spero che tu possa apprezzare almeno la sorpresa e mi auguro che ti piaccia almeno un pochino.  
> Questa cosa nasce da un tuo commento in un post. Dicevi che una delle tue scene preferite era immaginare Will e Hannibal in un letto semplicemente a chiacchierare.  
> Ora, non mi chiedere come questa cosa è venuta fuori perché non te lo so spiegare…
> 
> Un grazie enorme, veramente enorme, alla mia carissima [Wisesnail](http://wisesnail.tumblr.com/) che ha cercato di aiutarmi il più possibile e i suoi consigli sono stati preziosi! Ti devo una cena.  
> Tra l’altro, andate a vedere i suoi disegni perché sono delle opere d’arte. 
> 
> Grazie a chiunque decida di leggere questa storia fino in fondo, sappiate che vi voglio bene.
> 
> Ogni errore è mio. Grazie a ogni anima pia che mi aiuterà a trovarne.

Hanno passato anni interi a rincorrersi e a barricarsi dietro i loro discorsi. Le loro parole vibreranno nell’Universo in eterno.

Adesso, il loro corpo umano è tutto ciò che gli resta. Non potendo più basarsi sul linguaggio, si sono dovuti arrangiare in altro modo.

Furono ripescati da Chiyo, che riuscì a trasportarli fino alla spiaggia per le prime cure alla bell’e meglio e poi via, in qualche rifugio Dio solo sa dove perché Will, fin lì, non ci era arrivato. Si era affidato alla donna ed evidentemente aveva puntato sul cavallo vincente.  
Passarono la dogana molto prima che le ricerche dei loro corpi furono terminate. Riposarono a Cuba, nell’attesa di recuperare salute e forze.

*

Quando riuscì ad aprire un occhio, Will Graham intravide un orologio sfuocato ai piedi del suo letto.  
I numeri erano abbastanza grandi da poter essere intuiti anche nella sua visuale offuscata.  
C’erano persone senza volto accanto a lui e delle fitte lancinanti invadevano il suo corpo facendolo pulsare in una calda sinfonia di dolore.  
Voleva urlare, ma il suo mondo tornò presto buio e calmo.  
Quando riaprì l’occhio sinistro si accorse che la stanza era in ombra. C’era una debole luce alla sua destra di cui poteva lambire solo i contorni.  
Qualcuno si mosse e sopra di lui comparve il volto di Hannibal Lecter. Per un attimo dimenticò il dolore, troppo stupito da quel volto che non riusciva a riconoscere. Si chiese se l’avesse mai visto così malconcio.  
La sua gola iniziò a contrarsi da sola cercando d’inghiottire un enorme quantità di catarro che aveva improvvisamente deciso di soffocarlo. Will si agitò e scoprì di non riuscire a muovere il suo corpo.  
I suoni di risucchio che stava producendo non erano i suoi, erano troppo meccanici per esserlo e con orrore assistette alla piena consapevolezza di cosa stesse succedendo.  
Hannibal si accucciò lentamente su di lui con un piccolo tubo in mano. Lo vide inserirlo da qualche parte nella sua gola e sentì solo la terribile sensazione del risucchio. Il catarro sparì lasciando solo secchezza e bruciore.  
“So che non è piacevole, Will, ma è necessario che tu rimanga tranquillo. Hai la cannula perché sei stato intubato. Hai subito diversi interventi, ma adesso va bene. Recupererai.”  
Il Dottore analizzò il suo volto senza toccarlo minimamente. Will cercò di tradurre ogni impercettibile micro espressione che il medico gli concedeva.  
Aveva così tante domande, ma come poteva porle se non poteva parlare?  
Hannibal sparì dal suo campo visivo e Will si agitò. Sentì un bruciore leggermente più forte nel suo braccio destro e il Dottore tornò nel suo campo visivo con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. Non si accorse di scivolare nel sonno.

Il sole era già alto quando si risvegliò. La sua vista era leggermente migliorata, ma lo preoccupava l’altro occhio. Aveva capito che era bendato, ma perché?  
Le lancette dell’orologio segnavano le dieci di mattina. Almeno il tempo stava passando in quel maledetto limbo.  
Il rumore dei macchinari rimbombava nel silenzio di quella stanza e per la prima volta Will si chiese cosa fosse successo.  
Aveva accettato i rischi del suo piano subito dopo averlo ipotizzato. Aveva creduto di morire in più di uno scenario sfavorevole e si era detto che se Chiyo fosse riuscita ad aiutarli a lui sarebbe andato più che bene. Se, invece, fossero morti, almeno l’avrebbero fatto insieme. Anche questo andava bene.  
Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta in realtà, non era andata secondo nessuno dei piani previsti.

Il volto malconcio di Hannibal comparve nella sua visuale. Come si dice, nomini il diavolo e spuntano le corna.  
“Buongiorno Will.” Gli disse spostandogli meglio le coperte.  
L’uomo provò a muoversi senza successo. I suoi muscoli facevano male, tutto il suo corpo pulsava di dolore. Voleva mugugnare, lamentarsi, urlare, chiedere informazioni. Niente. 

Tutto ciò, forse, trapelò dal suo unico occhio disponibile e Hannibal cambiò espressione appoggiandogli una mano calda alla guancia sinistra. Faceva male, ma non voleva che la spostasse.  
“Dopo il nostro... la nostra caduta, Chiyo ci ha trovato e recuperato. E’ grazie a lei che siamo ancora vivi, ma questo tu già lo sapevi.” L’uomo lo guardò con qualcosa che Will sentì come affetto. “Il mio ragazzo intelligente. Sei oltre ogni mia previsione, Will.” Il pollice del Dottore gli accarezzò lo zigomo lasciando una scia indolenzita al suo passaggio.  
Will aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi se fosse in grado di far capire all’uomo che quello lo ricordava. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo dalla dogana in poi.  
Il gesto scatenò una serie di fitte di dolore. Una lacrima solitaria raggiunse la mano del Dottore.  
Hannibal spazzolò il suo passaggio con il pollice. “Lo so. Migliorerai.”  
Will si agitò. Voleva comunicare con lui, chiedergli mille cose, ma il suo corpo non rispondeva. Mandava un’unica risposta: dolore.  
Il tubo della tracheotomia vibrò in un rantolo e Hannibal si staccò peggiorando l’angoscia di Will.  
_Non te ne andare, ti prego._  
“Devi riposarti. Agitarti non ti fa bene.”  
Will lo supplicò con l’occhio mentre l’osservava sedarlo di nuovo. Notò che Hannibal era storto.

I giorni, o le ere, passarono lentamente. Talmente lentamente che Will aveva iniziato a vagare nel suo palazzo della memoria.  
Rivedeva i ricordi di un’altra vita scorrere intorno a se come se fossero delle rappresentazioni 3D.  
Quando l’encefalite lo aveva privato del controllo sulla propria mente e sul proprio corpo, Will ne era stato terrorizzato. L’idea stessa che la propria mente, unica arma in questo mondo malato, si fosse rivoltata contro se stesso era inaccettabile. Adesso il suo corpo l’aveva tradito nel medesimo modo.

Tutto ciò era frustrante. La rabbia dentro di Will l’avrebbe soffocato prima del catarro che quella maledetta cannula gli procurava. Il risucchio era la cosa più terribile della sua convalescenza. Almeno lo pensava prima che Hannibal lo toccasse e gli fece cose che lo costrinsero a tendere le corde del collo. (*)

  
Dopo qualche tempo scoprì che aveva subito diversi interventi. Il suo occhio destro era salvo, ma il lato del volto era messo male e non sembrava guarire bene.  
Will sapeva già che sarebbe stato sfigurato per sempre. Non occorreva chiederlo. Lo vedeva in quello strano _sorriso_ che tirava le labbra di Hannibal e che sembrava più una smorfia di dolore. Chissà cosa vedevano i suoi occhi guardandolo in quel letto.  
Al momento, pensò amaramente, non era neanche commestibile.

Un giorno, Hannibal gli cambiò la fasciatura all’occhio. Lo tirò in posizione seduta e Will riesaminò una ad una tutte le imprecazioni che aveva imparato durante la sua lunga vita. Alcune in più lingue.  
“Will.” Lo minacciò Hannibal con una lunga occhiata indagatrice. Will posò il suo unico occhio sul volto malconcio del Dottore, chiedendosi come avesse fatto a capirlo.  
Rotolò l’occhio verso sinistra infastidito. Hannibal lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Quella stessa sera arrivò velocemente. La finestra della sua stanza era stata aperta e una leggera brezza gonfiava le tende bianche.  
Will sentiva l’odore di salsedine ed ebbe l’irrefrenabile desiderio di alzarsi e camminare fino alla riva.  
Poteva ascoltare il quieto suono delle onde che si accavallavano tra loro, osservava nella sua mente il riflesso lucente della luna spezzato dalla marea.  
La luce alla sua destra era accesa, evidentemente Hannibal stava leggendo.  
Le ombre si allungavano sulla parete e la luce calda dava un senso di sicurezza che non leniva il vuoto della voragine profonda e fredda che lo stava divorando dall’interno.  
Il Dottore gli appoggiò una mano sulla sua e Will si chiese come riuscì ad accorgersi del cambiamento. Sembrò voler dire qualcosa, ma si bloccò subito. Probabilmente avrebbe voluto porgergli una domanda a cui non avrebbe potuto rispondere. 

  
_Anche a me manca la mia voce._ Disse con lo sguardo.  
  


La porta si aprì e l’occhio di Will saettò verso il rumore. Le tempie pulsarono dolorosamente al movimento involontario.  
Chiyo apparve timidamente. Guardò Will, poi Hannibal ed infine di nuovo Will.  
“Come sta?”  
Hannibal raddrizzò le spalle e appoggiò il libro sulla sedia. L’altra mano ancora in contatto con Will.  
“Ogni giorno un po’ meglio. Le sue condizioni sono stazionarie, ma la ripresa sarà lunga.”  
La donna annuì attentamente entrando e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Si mise alla sinistra di Will.  
Quest’ultimo fu costretto a roteare il suo unico occhio buono da una parte all’altra mentre i due parlavano. In quel momento rimpianse amaramente la sua incapacità di parlare.  
  


Più imbarazzante di essere accudito, lavato e vestito da Hannibal era osservare i due parlare di lui come se non fosse presente. Nessuno dei suoi tentativi per attirare l’attenzione ebbe successo.  
Dio quanto gli mancava potersi esprimere! Ogni giorno provava piccoli movimenti impercettibili che gli restituivano dolori atroci. Se solo le sue braccia collaborassero di più avrebbe potuto iniziare a scrivere.  
  


Apparentemente Chiyo si stava occupando di tutto ciò che riguardava la loro permanenza. Aveva annunciato una copertura stabile per le loro identità e Hannibal dimostrò la sua volontà di tornare in società il prima possibile.  
Mentre ascoltava, Will stava urlando nella sua mente. Il suo cuore galoppava velocemente e doveva costringersi a restare calmo. L’agitazione aumentava il catarro e se questo aumentava andava aspirato.  
Hannibal prevedeva un pieno rientro nel suo mondo, seppur diverso. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Immobilizzato per sempre in un letto da solo? 

Da solo.  
Molto meglio che l’uomo lo mangiasse, a questo punto.  
Gli tornò in mente la frase che Bedelia gli aveva detto non molto tempo prima: non puoi vivere con lui, non puoi vivere senza di lui.  
  
_Esatto._  
   
Ma quella non era vita, per nessuno dei due.  
  
Chiyo richiese l’attenzione di Hannibal per alcune questioni e l’uomo interruppe il loro contatto. Lo guardò con quel suo nuovo atteggiamento strano, lo rassicurò per la nottata in arrivo e gli disse di provare a riposare.  
Nella testa di Will c’era il panico. Tutto ciò a cui poteva pensare era un frenetico mantra ricorrente: non te ne andare, nonteneandare, nonteneandare.  
  
“Va tutto bene, Will.” Gli assicurò Hannibal notando il panico nel suo unico occhio.  
  
Will voleva piangere straziato da quelle emozioni devastanti. Si maledisse per la sua incapacità e maledisse il mondo per la sua situazione. Se c’era davvero un Dio si stava divertendo moltissimo con lui.  
Ad un tratto successe un miracolo. Il lieve fremito del dito indice, che tentava di muovere a tutti i costi, agganciò l’indice del Dottore che si stava voltando.  
L’uomo si girò di scatto e tanto bastò per fargli capire ciò che voleva. _Resta_.

Lo sguardo che gli riservò Hannibal fu qualcosa di nuovo che non ebbe mai modo di vedere prima.  
“Ne riparliamo domani Chiyo. Vai pure.”  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Will sentì la donna allontanarsi, senza ribattere, e chiudere la porta della stanza. Il suo sguardo era sempre puntato sul Dottore.

Hannibal gli prese una mano e gli accarezzò il dorso con il pollice. Raccolse il suo libro con l’altra e rimase così, in piedi, a leggere ad alta voce in francese per poi tradurre in inglese ciò che aveva appena letto.

A Will quei movimenti facevano male, ma non avrebbe detto nulla neanche se avesse potuto. Sentì quella bella voce baritonale scandire parole a lui sconosciute, con quell’accento così familiare, e scivolò nel sonno cullato dalle poesie di Rimbaud.

*

I giorni passarono e Will migliorava sempre di più. Non avrebbe mai pensato di avere tutta quella volontà ed invece si scoprì determinato come non lo era mai stato.  
Voleva guarire. Voleva farsi capire. Voleva vivere quella loro nuova vita.

Il suo corpo si stava riprendendo lentamente. Il suo volto no.  
Non aveva capito bene se ci fosse un’infezione in atto o cosa. Hannibal non gli diceva granché e lui non riusciva a farsi capire. Era veramente frustrante.  
Dalla sera in cui l’aveva richiamato indietro Hannibal aveva trascorso anche le notti in quella stanza. Un pouf era stato sistemato nell’angolo, dove Will l’avrebbe potuto vedere anche di notte. Il Dottore lo apriva ogni singola sera e lo richiudeva ogni mattina.  
Hannibal Lecter accettava di dormire su un pouf per restare con lui. Se avesse potuto, Will avrebbe voluto ridere e piangere nello stesso momento.

Hannibal guarì del giro di un mese, tornando nella sua solita forma fisica. Fortunatamente non aveva subito nessun danno, anzi aveva ripreso alcuni esercizi per mantenersi in forma. Will ne era a conoscenza perché era stata Chiyo a dirglielo, una volta che, svegliandosi, aveva trovato lei al posto del Dottore.  
Aveva ben presto scoperto che non riusciva più a riposare se Hannibal non era presente.  
Così, da quel giorno, il Dottore prese ad usare il suo pisolino pomeridiano per allenarsi, mentre Will fingeva di dormire, scomparendo nel suo palazzo della memoria. Li, poteva esprimersi e chiacchierare con la sua personale versione di Hannibal per potergli dire tutto ciò che non poteva nella realtà.

Una gradevole mattina, mentre la brezza marina tornava a fargli compagnia e i gabbiani stridevano al di fuori di quella stanza, che era diventata il suo unico mondo, la porta si aprì e rivelò un Hannibal molto contento. Will credette per un attimo che l’uomo avesse ucciso qualcuno e che l’avesse mangiato, perché tutta quella soddisfazione nel giro di mezz’ora era impossibile in altro modo. Nello stesso momento ipotizzò che in mezz’ora neanche Hannibal Lecter sarebbe stato capace di uccidere e cucinare in così poco tempo.  
Invece scoprì subito dopo il motivo. Quel giorno il Dottore gli avrebbe tolto la cannula e Will pianse dalla gioia nonostante il dolore.

Era un piccolo intervento, ma necessitava comunque di anestesia che lo tenne tranquillo per diverse ore. Dentro e fuori dai suoi sogni, non ricordò nulla.  
Quando si risvegliò, più riposato, provò subito ad aprire la mandibola guadagnandosi una fitta lancinante che lo fece piangere di nuovo, ma dal dolore.  
“Non ancora Will.” Disse subito Hannibal tenendogli il lato sinistro del volto. “Non puoi ancora parlare né aprire la mandibola. L’infezione sta rallentando la guarigione e ti è tornata la febbre.”  
Will aveva guadagnato abbastanza controllo motorio da spostare leggermente la testa a destra o a sinistra e muovere le dita spasmodicamente. Cercò di divincolarsi dalla lieve presa del medico senza esito.  
“Non fare il bambino. E’ per il tuo bene.”  
Graham lo sapeva, non aveva bisogno di ramanzine e per questo rotolò l’occhio verso sinistra.  
Hannibal aveva iniziato a capire qualche suo movimento, come se fosse una sorta di codice da decifrare. E lo era veramente.  
“Non lamentarti. Procederemo con calma per una piena guarigione e ti sgriderò ogni singola volta che ti comporterai come il testardo irresponsabile che sei.”  
Will socchiuse il suo occhio dimostrando tutta la sua rabbia. Erano le stesse parole che aveva usato Bedelia diverso tempo prima.  
“Non mi sfidare, Will.” Lo avvertì Hannibal e tacque. Fece un rumore di disapprovazione succhiando la lingua contro i denti. “Non fare quell’espressione. E’ inutile che alzi il sopracciglio con me.”  
A Will venne da ridere perché non l’aveva fatto volontariamente e neanche il dolore che provò gli guastò il divertimento.  
Osservò Hannibal guardarlo seriamente. Non era per niente divertito.  
Will si sforzò e mosse l’indice rigidamente accarezzando il dorso della mano del Dottore. _Scusa, grazie di esserci_.  
E Hannibal sembrò capire perché sorrise e scosse la testa esasperato.  
  


Qualche giorno dopo il Dottore decise di iniziare un po’ di fisioterapia.  
Se ne occupava lui stesso prendendo un arto alla volta e piegandolo delicatamente. Il dolore a volte era insopportabile. Era come se tutto il suo corpo si fosse addormentato e ogni movimento o ogni briciola di peso amplificava quel formicolio in fitte incandescenti di dolore. A volte Will smetteva anche di respirare, tanto erano forti le fitte.  
Il volto era ancora fasciato e la sua mandibola era trattenuta ferma dalle garze che limitavano quasi completamente ogni lieve movimento delle labbra. Per questo motivo, ogni tanto, Hannibal gli metteva qualcosa sulle labbra per idratarle.  
Al momento le flebo erano l’unico modo per nutrirsi ed idratarsi.

  
Il braccio destro, nonostante fosse il più danneggiato dei due, sembrava promettere meglio.  
Hannibal insisteva con le sue dita, improvvisamente il suo unico modo d’esprimersi a parte l’occhio e il sopracciglio.  
“Devi sforzarti Will.” Lo redarguì il medico. “Esattamente come riesci a muovere le dita puoi tirare su il braccio”.  
Will si sforzo al massimo. La pressione nella testa ovattava i suoi sensi, ma non il dolore.  
Nulla. Il braccio si alzò di qualche centimetro e ricadde sul materasso con un piccolo tonfo.  
“Di nuovo. Non ti stai impegnando abbastanza.”  
Graham ci riprovò imprecando contro l’altro nella sua mente. Avrebbe voluto urlargli: _Provaci tu, stronzo!_  
Si alzò leggermente di più e ricadde.  
“Ripeti. Vuoi rimanere ancora a lungo qui? Devi metterci più impegno. Tira su quel braccio. Ora!”  
Will impiegò tutta la forza che trovò in se per alzare quel cazzo di braccio che tremando arrivò ai quarantacinque gradi con le dita flesse tranne il medio.  
Hannibal si permise una vera risata per la prima volta.  
“Questo è lo spirito giusto.”

*

“Will, mettiti seduto.”  
L’uomo si aiutò appoggiando il peso sui palmi e si tirò in posizione seduta con un po’ di difficoltà. La fisioterapia ed il tempo stavano facendo miracoli.  
Hannibal si piegò su di lui trascinando con se una strana lampada che Will aveva visto solo dal suo dentista.  
Il Dottore si sedette sulla sedia mentre Chiyo gli avvicinava un vassoio con degli strumenti medici.  
Will era un po’ apprensivo non sapendo cosa stesse per accadere. Hannibal, in genere, non gli diceva mai nulla.  
L’uomo gli afferrò la testa chiedendogli di rimanere in posizione e fermo. Will si godette il breve contatto delle mani calde del medico. Il lieve spazzolare del pollice dell’uomo sul suo zigomo sinistro. _Tranquillo, fidati di me._  
E Will annuì chiudendo l’occhio. Annuire ancora gli faceva troppo male.  
Con pazienza e lentezza lo liberò dalle sue catene di garza. Questa volta il dolore atroce non l’avvolse. Solo il fastidioso pulsare del suo lato destro.  
Hannibal gettò le garze a terra e l’osservò soddisfatto.  
Si mise un paio di guanti in lattice e posizionò la lampada circolare davanti al volto di Will accecandolo, come se la vista sfuocata all’occhio destro non lo disturbasse abbastanza.  
Venne medicato e il dolore tornò a fargli compagnia. A distanza di mesi la ferita alla guancia era nettamente migliorata, ma evidentemente non abbastanza.  
Hannibal si voltò verso la ragazza. Fece un cenno verso destra e la donna prese uno specchio.  
Il Dottore guardò Will tenendo lo specchio rivolto verso il petto. Will capì che stava analizzandolo per capire se fosse il momento giusto.  
Will chiuse lentamente l’occhio e l’altro lo fissò con il suo volto apatico. Alzò lo specchio e lo voltò.

La prima cosa che gli passò per la mente, guardandosi allo specchio, era che il suo volto sembrava un fottuto quadro di Picasso.  
Capì che stava piangendo solo per via del dolore. Lo specchio rifletteva il suo volto gonfio e dalle mille tonalità di blu-viola-nero. L’occhio destro era talmente gonfio che quasi sembrava chiuso.  
Sentì le mani del medico su di se. Una era sprofondata nei suoi capelli e l’altra era sulla spalla destra. Gli baciò dolcemente le lacrime dalla guancia sinistra, delicato come un sospiro.  
Will cercò il suo sguardo e grazie alla sua empatia capì quanto profondamente addolorato dovesse sembrare. D’altronde era proprio così.  
Respirò profondamente mugugnando un suono moribondo. Il naso gli bruciava dalla voglia di piangere e il lato destro del volto rispondeva pulsando.  
Hannibal incastrò il suo sguardo costringendolo a concentrarsi su di lui. Will l’osservava dietro il suo velo di dolore, oltre la barriera sbiadita delle lacrime.  
Gli afferrò la mano ed Hannibal iniziò ad accarezzargli il dorso con il pollice. Con la mano destra gli pulì le lacrime dall’occhio sinistro. Posò un bacio a farfalla sulla sua tempia e disse: “Anche se dovessi assomigliare a un quadro di Picasso, rimarresti comunque il mio capolavoro. La mia personale e bellissima opera d’arte vivente.”  
  


Will respirò il suo rantolo doloroso emettendo un altro lamento. Fece scattare l’indice, comunicando al Dottore il suo desiderio, ma non riuscì ad agganciare nessun dito della mano che lo stava ancora accarezzando e finì per graffiare il palmo della mano dell’uomo. Neanche quello gli riusciva.  
Ma Hannibal continuò a guardarlo con il suo volto apatico, bello e perfetto, e i suoi occhi adoranti. Continuò ad accarezzargli il palmo con il pollice mentre la mano destra del Dottore saliva in una dolce carezza al suo volto sano. Appoggiò le labbra sulla fronte di Will e respirò il suo odore al di sotto del disinfettante, del sapone e dell’odore dolciastro d’infezione e sangue.  
   
Chiyo lasciò silenziosamente la stanza. Quando rientrò, una mezzora dopo, la medicazione era conclusa. Will la vide ritirare gli attrezzi sporchi del suo sangue e le garze ormai usate da gettare.  
Hannibal gli disse che stava andando bene, ma era meglio non sforzare la mandibola.  
Will sospirò e roteò l’occhio a sinistra. Era senz’altro molto più sollevato rispetto a prima.  
Hannibal sbuffò guadagnandosi un sopracciglio alzato da parte del suo assistito. Scosse la testa incredulo.  
Will si sentì piccato da tale comportamento e rotolò di nuovo l’occhio.  
Il medico alzò le mani in aria e si allontanò con la sedia. L’altro lo richiamò afferrandogli un dito a caso con l’indice tremante. La sua parte superiore destra tremava a differenza della sinistra.  
Hannibal contrasse il volto e Will sospirò pesantemente. Gli accarezzò un dito con l’indice e l’altro capì le sue scuse. Si riavvicinò di più al letto e chiese: “Vuoi che rimanga?”  
Will chiuse l’occhio. _Si._  
“La smetterai di fare il capriccioso?”  
Graham chiuse ancora l’occhio. Di nuovo una carezza con l’indice.  
Hannibal gli mise una mano sul volto e prese ad accarezzargli lo zigomo sinistro. Will inclinò la testa godendosi la carezza.  
Il Dottore gli afferrò la mano destra, tremante nella sua, e gli accarezzò il dorso con il pollice. Will sapeva bene cosa significasse. L’aveva visto chiaramente, come un insegna al neon, proprio poco prima.

*

Will aveva sognato per mesi il cibo solido.  
Quando Hannibal gli tolse la cannula dal braccio e lo liberò dalla sua prigione di garza era tanto felice da voler urlare.  
Il Dottore fece appena in tempo ad applicare un grande cerotto sulla sua guancia, prima che Will aprì la mandibola manifestando il suo dolore pochi attimi dopo.  
“Continua a fare di testa tua, Will.” Lo sgridò l’uomo infastidito.  
Will roteò gli occhi mentre si teneva delicatamente la guancia destra. Come se così smettesse di pulsare.  
Hannibal lo accarezzò tracciando la pelle sotto l’occhio sinistro con il suo pollice. Le altre dita premevano nel suo collo. “Che cosa devo fare con te?”  
L’altro sorrise anche se faceva un po’ male. Gli appoggiò la mano destra sul bicipite e strinse leggermente.  
Adesso tremava molto di meno.  
“Inizierai ad aprire la mandibola con gradualità. Comincerai ad ingerire qualche alimento e farai della logopedia con me.”  
Will chiuse gli occhi e sorrise di nuovo. Poteva annuire adesso, ma quello era il loro nuovo linguaggio.  
“Vado a preparare la cena. Posso lasciarti da solo senza che tu peggiori la tua situazione?”  
Graham scosse le spalle. Tirò qualche muscolo di troppo e gemette dal dolore.  
Il medico scosse la testa, ormai senza parole.  
Will catturò la sua attenzione nel suo solito modo. Agganciò l’indice ad una delle sue dita.  
Gli fece segno di volere carta e penna. Hannibal sorrise e gli procurò il necessario prima di sparire in cucina.

Quando tornò con un piccolo vassoio, trovò l’uomo seduto a letto scarabocchiando la carta in geroglifici tremanti. Ancora non riusciva a stringere una penna con la destra, ma ci sarebbe riuscito.  
I loro occhi s’incontrarono e Will li riabbassò subito tirando leggermente le labbra in avanti. Era deluso.  
Il Dottore sorrise divertito e si avvicinò posizionando il vassoio. Levò i nuovi giocattoli dell’ex profiler dalle sue mani.  
“Andrà meglio la prossima volta.”  
Will sospirò pesantemente, ma si distrasse notando la ciotola fumante.

Hannibal aveva cucinato per lui della graziosa acqua colorata che si ostinava a chiamare zuppa di verdura. Era talmente colata da non avere nulla che potesse definirsi solido. Will ipotizzava neanche a livello microcellulare.  
Era irritato. Anche quella cavolo d’acqua era più buona di qualsiasi minestra avesse assaggiato in quasi quarant’anni di vita.  
L’uomo lo imboccava lentamente soffiando per raffreddare l’alimento. Will lo guardava stranito e poi cercava di capire come inghiottire il tutto.  
Quando Hannibal gli passò un bicchiere d’acqua guardò quello strano liquido biancastro come se fosse veleno.  
“E’ acqua condensata. Bevi.”  
Will sporse le labbra e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Non rifiutarti. Devi bere e non sei ancora pronto per l’acqua. Potrebbe andarti nelle vie respiratorie, devi riabituarti.”  
Graham lo supplicò con lo sguardo, ma Hannibal gli strappò il bicchiere dalle mani e c’infilò una cannuccia. “Bevi.” Ordinò.

Non fu una bella esperienza, anzi faceva abbastanza senso, ma non era disgustosa. Era insapore come l’acqua solo… densa.  
Will voleva inumidirsi le labbra, ma il movimento era ancora troppo doloroso. Lanciò un’occhiata ad Hannibal che capì al volo ed aprì il comodino per prendere della vasellina che gli spalmò sulle labbra con il pollice. 

A Will venne in mente quella notte sulla scogliera, quando avevano ucciso il Drago. Era bastato uno sguardo per capirsi e adesso erano esattamente come all’ora. Anzi, meglio. O peggio, data la situazione.  
Forse Hannibal capì perfino i suoi pensieri. Chissà come ci riusciva a capirlo così bene.  
Non era l’abitudine perché Chiyo ancora non ci riusciva. Era quella devozione che gli manifestava quando la mano del medico si posava sulla sua guancia, come in quell’esatto momento, e con il pollice lo accarezzava.

Will lo sentiva, lo capiva. Quel gesto era il modo in cui Hannibal comunicava con lui. Come i suoi gesti servivano per parlare con l’uomo.

“Dovresti riposare. Domani sarà una giornata impegnativa.”  
Graham chiuse lentamente gli occhi. E voltò leggermente la testa verso destra. In una muta richiesta.  
Hannibal annuì ed uscì a portare il vassoio in cucina. Tornò poco dopo.  
Chiuse la porta, la finestra, spense la luce e si sedette sulla sedia accendendo la lampada.  
Will sbatté sul materasso e riuscì a spostarsi leggermente per fare posto.  
Il Dottore lo guardò per un attimo. Il libro di Rimbaud ancora in mano.  
Era diventato il preferito di Will, addormentarsi con la voce di Hannibal che leggeva in francese era qualcosa a cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato.  
Lentamente Hannibal si alzò e appoggiò il libro al suo posto. Sembrava insicuro di come si facesse e Will alzò la coperta con la sua mano tremante.  
Scivolò sotto le coperte e Will si accomodò appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. La sua mano destra si contraeva autonomamente sopra le coperte.  
Hannibal lo cinse con il braccio sinistro stringendolo a lui. Appoggiò il volto sui capelli dell’uomo e respirò il suo profumo al di sotto dell’odore dello sciampo. Era qualcosa che gli era mancato come l’aria.  
Raggiunse la mano sinistra di Will e la coprì con la sua. Con il pollice iniziò ad accarezzargli il dorso e Will sorrise sapendo che il Dottore non avrebbe visto il suo sorriso.  
Will liberò il suo pollice, girò leggermente la mano per trattenere delicatamente quella dell’altro e imitò il gesto di Hannibal che si fermò irrigidendosi. Gli dispiacque non poter osservare l’espressione di Hannibal, sepolta nei suoi capelli.  
Continuò ad accarezzargli il dorso prima di agganciare il suo pollice a quello del Dottore. Più chiaro di così non sarebbe mai stato.

Hannibal sorrise nei suoi capelli. Aveva capito.

*

Da quella sera il letto che per mesi Hannibal aveva occupato in quella stanza fu completamente inutile.  
Ogni notte Will gli faceva posto e si accucciava in qualche posizione addormentandosi velocemente. Se una poesia gli era piaciuta particolarmente, disegnava un piccolo cerchio sulla coperta e il Dottore ripeteva da capo il testo. Prima in francese e poi in inglese. Sempre.  
Will iniziò a capire qualche parola di francese.

L’orologio alla parete scandiva lentamente il tempo e Hannibal era sempre con lui. Non l’aveva lasciato.  
Brevi carezze, dolci carezze, libri letti e monologhi a cui il Dottore trovava risposta guardandolo negli occhi.  
Ma, soprattutto, Will aveva imparato ad amare il silenzio tra loro due. Il giacere nel letto in semplice silenzio. I movimenti di uno prolungati all’altro, una nuova comunicazione più intima e intensa, fatta di piccole carezze e sguardi penetranti.

Solo questo. Coccole e silenzio.

Hannibal gli aveva comprato un girello e da qualche giorno scorrazzava da solo per la casa sotto lo sguardo vigile del Dottore e di Chiyo.  
Volle osservare tutte le stanze, ma il suo luogo preferito rimase la veranda che dava sulla spiaggia.  
Quando era troppo stanco per continuare, Hannibal lo aiutava a sedersi in veranda. L’odore salato dell’oceano, i gabbiani che volteggiavano nel cielo blu e l’acqua cristallina che bagnava le dune calde.  
Will respirava a pieni polmoni e articolava le sue parole per continuare la riabilitazione mentre Hannibal disegnava a suo fianco. Chiyo in genere si univa a loro bevendo del tè. 

Un’esperienza imbarazzante fu il primo vero bagno dopo tanto tempo. Tutta la gioia del sapone e dell’acqua calda non coprirono l’imbarazzo di Will.  
Era vero che Hannibal si era preso cura di lui per così tanto tempo che ormai aveva visto tutto ciò che poteva vedere, ma il dolore e la situazione in quella camera era completamente differente rispetto a quel preciso momento.  
Hannibal gli aveva bagnato il volto e Will aveva sentito l’odore di limone e sapone per i piatti. Qualcosa di estremamente familiare.  
Aveva alzato una mano e aveva mugugnato a voce qualche parola distogliendo lo sguardo. Iniziò a lavarsi lentamente da solo ringraziando i miglioramenti della mano destra che non tremava più. Gli esercizi di scrittura avevano aiutato parecchio.  
Hannibal prese a lavargli i capelli facendogli saltare la spugna dalle mani. Sentì una bassa risata alle sue spalle, ma tutto ciò che importava erano quelle dita nei suoi capelli. Se l’avesse massaggiato, Hannibal poteva fargli tutto ciò che voleva. Compreso mangiarlo.

*

La soddisfazione dell’addentare un pezzo di pesce e masticarlo lentamente è qualcosa che non si può comprendere se non lo si sperimenta di prima persona.  
Quello fu un grande passo avanti nella sua ripresa. Il ritorno ai cibi solidi, anche se i grassi erano ancora evitabili.  
Will masticò guardando Hannibal con le sopracciglia alzate. _Ancora niente carne, Dottore._  
Hannibal, a capotavola, inclinò leggermente la testa in un muto avvertimento.  
L’altro sorrise.

Nel frattempo, Hannibal aveva trovato un nuovo lavoro che lo teneva fuori di casa dalla mattina fino al primo pomeriggio. A volte anche fino alla sera.  
In quella nuova vita era un giornalista enogastronomico per un importante rivista con sede anche a Cuba.  
Con quale pseudonimo fosse conosciuto era ancora un mistero per Will.  
Lui passava le sue giornate a camminare con il girello, faceva tutti gli esercizi raccomandati dal Dottore e la logopedia con Chiyo, che oltre ad aiutarlo ad esercitarsi gli stava imparando un po’ di spagnolo.  
Ogni giorno guardava il Dottore andar via, salutandolo con un _ciao_ sempre più convinto. Non era semplice vederlo andar via e, nonostante le sue distrazioni, la paura che non ritornasse a casa c’era sempre. Fino al suo rientro.  
  


Hannibal aveva cambiato anche aspetto facendosi crescere i capelli, che teneva legati in una coda bassa, e una barba curata. Sembrava più vecchio, ma non meno attraente.  
Will aveva una strana voglia di passargli le mani nei capelli e tirargli la barba. Sembrava finta.  
Lui, invece, aveva sempre lo stesso aspetto. Hannibal aveva insistito a curargli fin da subito barba e capelli, come se non fosse cambiato dal volo dalla scogliera. Dapprima credeva che fosse per praticità, per via della ferita sulla guancia e, comunque, incapace a muoversi non aveva tante occasioni per farsi notare. Anzi, nessuna.  
Ma più passava il tempo, più Will iniziava a credere che all’uomo il suo aspetto piacesse esattamente così. Un filo di barba e i suoi capelli ricci ben tagliati.  
L’unica sua consolazione fu le miracolose condizioni del suo volto. Fortunatamente non era stato sfigurato come temeva, aveva solo aggiunto altre cicatrici al suo corpo e pian piano sarebbero divenuti segni biancastri.

I loro pasti venivano consumati in cucina e ogni giorno Hannibal aggiungeva alla sua dieta qualche altra verdura passata o qualche altro alimento che poteva iniziare ad assumere.  
A breve la sua stanza fu completamente abbandonata. Adesso dormivano nella camera di Hannibal, sempre abbracciato a lui con le parole dei libri che gli leggeva come ninnananna. 

Il primo giorno che rimase a casa da solo dovette promettere ad Hannibal una lunga lista di cose che non avrebbe fatto. Mentre il Dottore le nominava, una ad una, lui chiudeva solennemente gli occhi con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Qualche ora dopo, quando l’uomo tornò a casa, trovò Chiyo in cucina con una strana espressione.  
Si preoccupò subito.  
  


“Cos’è successo?”  
  


La donna lottò a lungo con una potente risata e gli fece cenno verso il portico.  
Hannibal lasciò il portadocumenti all’ingresso e raggiunse in poche falcate la veranda. Trovò Will in piedi nella sabbia, il girello dimenticato in un angolo della veranda, che lo fissava contento con un randagio che gli abbaiava contro, chiedendogli di tirargli quella pallina che aveva in mano.  
Il Dottore notò subito che il randagio era sporco e mal nutrito, ma irrequieto quanto Will e soprattutto assomigliava ad uno dei cani nell’altra vita dell’ex profiler.  
Quella notte, mentre leggeva, Will pianse silenziosamente.  
E dire che gli aveva concesso quell’essere peloso e l’aveva anche lavato per tenerlo in casa.

*

Hannibal tolse il cerotto dalla guancia di Will. Gli chiese di aprire la bocca e spostare la mandibola.  
Era tutto a posto.  
Accarezzò con il pollice il tessuto cicatriziale e annuì solennemente.  
“Sono ufficialmente guarito?”  
Il Dottore continuò a percorrere la lunghezza del taglio. “Direi proprio di si, Will. C’è voluto tempo, ma hai ripreso l’uso della parola e le tue condizioni fisiche sono ottime. Ti manca solo recuperare la parte muscolare, ma non sarà un problema.”  
Will chiuse gli occhi lentamente.  
“Puoi anche smettere di farlo. Ora puoi parlare.”  
L’altro scrollò le spalle e Hannibal inclinò la testa analizzandolo.  
Non ebbe modo di fare altro perché lo stupido cane che Will aveva adottato si presentò appoggiando le zampe sui suoi pantaloni.  
Will anticipò l’uomo staccando l’animale dal tessuto costoso. Gli rimise le zampette a terra, ma questo si rialzò appoggiandosi a lui. Abbaiò più volte. Indicò la palla.  
“Aspetta. Adesso andiamo.” Disse Will, ma il cane abbaiò di nuovo.  
Hannibal appoggiò una mano sulla testa dell’animale. Pensieroso. “Non gli hai dato ancora un nome, vero?”  
Will scosse la testa lentamente. Alzò un sopracciglio curioso bevendo lo sguardo che Hannibal gli riservò. “Idee a riguardo?”  
Il Dottore estese le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto. “Chilton. Ha la sua stessa mania d’attenzioni.”  
L’altro rotolò gli occhi verso sinistra e sbuffò. Le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire. “Non chiamerò questa povera creatura con quel nome.”  
“Fa parte della nostra storia, Will caro. Inoltre è un sano avvertimento alla bestiola. Non vorremmo facesse la fine dell’ultimo animale domestico con quel nome.”  
Will rise mentre la sua mano veniva sequestrata dal medico. “Mh… questo gesto mi è familiare. Non sono l’unico a non usare le parole, Dottore.”   
Hannibal gli strinse leggermente la mano in un segno d’avvertimento. “Se ricordi bene, sono stato il primo ad usarlo.”  
Lentamente Graham annuì nel suo solito modo. “Diciamo che la mia empatia ha compreso il tuo messaggio e mi ha permesso di riutilizzarlo a mia volta.”  
“Proprio come io ho dovuto imparare il tuo nuovo vocabolario.” Ribatté il medico continuando ad accarezzare il dorso con il pollice. “Siamo ancora in sincronia.”  
“Come se ne avessi dubitato.”  
“Mi è mancata la tua voce. Mi è mancato… questo.”  
Will annuì ed ammise tranquillamente: “Anche a me. Non riuscire ad esprimermi è stata una violenza a cui non avevo mai pensato. Tuttavia, ho scoperto delle forme di comunicazione molto più espressive.”  
Invertì la posizione delle mani mentre Hannibal lo guardava intensamente. Will lo fissò negli occhi analizzando ogni pagliuzza ramata che galleggiava nell’iride rischiarata sotto quella luce che li avvolgeva.  
“Sono molto contento della tua nuova scoperta, Will. Non mi sarei mai aspettato una reazione emotiva così veloce.”  
“Stupisce anche me, Dottore. Ma crede che nascondendo le parole, sparisca anche il sentimento?” Will alzò le sopracciglia, volutamente sfacciato.  
Hannibal si leccò le labbra e Will seguì il movimento con estrema attenzione.  
“Certo che no, Will. Certo che no. Ma sei stato molto bravo a nasconderlo. Anche a te stesso a volte… finito il momento di fragilità, non ho la minima idea di come vorrai continuare ad agire. Io ho nutrito solo la larva e tu sei già una farfalla ormai.”

Will si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia che cigolò sotto il suo peso. “Allora non presta attenzione Dottore. Sono mesi che le sto urlando la risposta.”

*

Hannibal rientrò a casa e lo trovò in riva al mare. Chilton scorrazzava intorno a Will a bocca aperta e si rituffava in mare alla ricerca di Dio sa cosa. Il Dottore pensava che il nome era perfetto per quella creatura. Quando avrebbe trovato il vero Chilton avrebbe servito la sua carne anche al cane. Era poetico per certi aspetti.

Will non era solo. C’era qualcuno con lui.  
L’uomo si avvicinò ai due e man mano lo sconosciuto era sempre più visibile. Will stava ridendo, con le mani nelle tasche. Piegò leggermente la testa verso destra e alzò il sopracciglio mentre chiedeva qualcosa allo sconosciuto in uno spagnolo stentato. Stava flirtando.  
Hannibal non riuscì a capire, ma lo sconosciuto sorrise e riconobbe subito l’espressione. L’uomo senza nome sarebbe morto presto.  
Will appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dello sconosciuto e strinse. Salutò in spagnolo e l’uomo annuì scuotendo la testa.  
Lanciò un rapido sguardo confuso verso di Hannibal proprio mentre si ritirava camminando lungo la riva.  
Il Dottore si fermò poco dietro di Will, guardando il ragazzo camminare lungo la costa.

Will percepiva i sentimenti di Hannibal pur senza vederlo. Non che non si aspettasse l’eventuale reazione dell’uomo, ma questo stava facendo un ottimo lavoro per impedire che perdesse anche un singolo granello di irritazione. Sentiva le sue emozioni come onde d’urto contro la sua schiena.  
Rimase impassibile e si girò tornando ad infilare le mani nei jeans. Guardò Hannibal in volto e alzò un sopracciglio come a dire: _ebbene, che c’è?_  
Il Dottore si rifiutò di parlare e l’osservò rientrare lentamente in casa, con Chilton al seguito.  
In cucina lo trovò al bancone. Silenzioso, Will si stava versando del vino in un calice sopra la pietra. Allungò una mano verso il tagliere e prese un pezzo di formaggio, gustandolo lentamente.

  
Hannibal lo osservò imperioso. Will sapeva che stava giocando con il fuoco e dalla quantità di freddezza che l’uomo emanava quello era un vero e proprio incendio.  
“Bentornato.” Disse portando il bicchiere alle labbra. Il vino rosso oscillò nel calice e gli bagnò la bocca ed il palato. Hannibal l’osservò con il volto inespressivo e gli occhi fissi su di lui.  
L’orologio della cucina ticchettava pigramente in sottofondo.

Will si leccò le labbra e appoggiò di nuovo il bicchiere con un breve rumore di vetro.  
Scivolò lo sguardo verso l’uomo e lo attirò a se con il richiamo di un dito. Il suo sguardo non vacillò un attimo dagli occhi dell’altro.  
Hannibal si mosse. L’altro lo afferrò per una manica e lo costrinse ad abbracciarlo. Gli baciò il mento e morse leggermente. “Vuoi costringermi a parlare, Dottore?”  
L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo annegando nella bufera che dilagava in quelle iridi blu. “Sai che non ti costringerò a dirmi nulla che tu non voglia.”  
Will chiuse gli occhi lentamente. Gli lasciò le mani e si strinse al suo corpo, sorridendo quando il Dottore lo strinse a lui.  
“Allora aspetta ed osserva.” Disse enigmatico tirando le labbra in un sorriso malizioso. Allungò una mano dietro al collo e lo spinse a se, baciandolo lentamente. Si staccò poco dopo trattenendo il labbro inferiore con i denti per poi rilasciarlo morbidamente testandone l’elasticità.  
“Che cosa?” respirò l’uomo assaporando il sapore di vino assaggiato su Will.  
Alzò le sopracciglia con quella sua espressione furba che Hannibal aveva visto tanti mesi prima, accompagnata con un _per_ _favore_ che sarebbe rimasto impresso nella mente dell’uomo per sempre.  
“Il mio appuntamento con Enrique.” Disse semplicemente.  
Will sorrise divertito e chiese con un cenno del capo se il Dottore volesse del vino. Si divincolò dall’abbraccio prima di ricevere risposta e Hannibal lo assecondò guardandolo prendere un bicchiere pulito.  
Lo circondò da dietro abbracciandolo alla vita. Will si sentì avvolto dalle braccia e dal peso dell’uomo. Maestoso e potente come un Dio, terribile e sanguinario come un mostro, devoto e adorante come un amante.

Il Dottore sprofondò nei suoi capelli annusando il suo odore e Will chiuse gli occhi permettendosi di abbandonarsi nell’abbraccio. Raggiunse la prima mano che trovò dell’uomo e l’accarezzò dolcemente sul dorso con il pollice.  
Hannibal lo baciò sulla tempia e Will aggrovigliò le loro dita insieme sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio e girandosi verso l’uomo.  
Lo spinse indietro con un sorriso divertito e lo trascinò in camera da letto.

Will lo avvicinò al letto e lentamente iniziò a sciogliergli la cravatta, osservandolo negli occhi. Hannibal si fece spogliare adagio mentre Will coglieva ogni dettaglio del suo corpo. Indugiava su ogni segno e ogni cicatrice. Lo girò ed osservò il marchio dei Verger con una smorfia animalesca di possessività.  
L’uomo tornò ad osservare Will e gli prese il volto tra le mani, come una cosa preziosa da trattare con cura. Lo baciò e continuò a baciare ogni parte del corpo che svestiva con la stessa lentezza che aveva impiegato il suo compagno.

Quando ebbe finito fece risalire la sua mano accarezzando il fianco di Will fino al petto. Lo spinse non troppo energicamente, ma Will cadde sul materasso con un lieve rimbalzo e uno sbuffo di risata. Gli fu sopra, incatenando i loro occhi insieme.  
Will gli tirò indietro i capelli che si erano sciolti e che circondavano il volto dalla nuova fisionomia a cui si era adattato facilmente. Tranne la barba. Quella gliel’aveva fatta tagliare.  
Passò i polpastrelli sul volto dell’uomo di cui si era innamorato e tracciò ogni ruga, il profilo del naso e degli zigomi, la curva delle orecchie e della mandibola. Gli tracciò il contorno delle labbra con la lingua.  
Senza fretta.

Hannibal scese a baciarlo desiderando mordere quella lingua. Risalì la mandibola con dolci baci a farfalla e morse il lobo dell’orecchio di Will. lo sentì ridere e lo morse con più intensità sulla clavicola.  
Will squittì e fece uno scatto con le anche raggiungendo l’altro. Hannibal ne approfittò per spalmare il suo corpo all’altro.  
Gli bloccò il volto e lo guardò intensamente prima d’iniziare ad adorare ogni cicatrice di Will.  
Iniziò con quella che aveva ricevuto a Muskrat Farm. La percorse lentamente con la lingua come se fosse stato il bisturi che l’aveva provocata. Si soffermò su ogni imperfezione dei punti, su ogni rilievo rimasto.  
Nella sua mente rivedeva il suo corpo nudo abbandonato nelle sue braccia in mezzo alla neve bianca.

Salì ad assaggiare la pelle irregolare sulla fronte, ricordando il profumo di Will nella Galleria degli Uffizi. Avrebbe veramente ricordato quel giorno per tutta la vita.  
Diede un piccolo morso al naso e tornò per un attimo alle labbra che lo reclamarono avidamente. Con grande dispiacere di Will si staccò subito tornando alla sua opera.  
“Il mio bel Picasso.” Mormorò passando i denti sul taglio della guancia destra. Will saltò dal ricordo fantasma del dolore di tutti quei mesi, ma rise comunque alla battuta di Hannibal.  
L’uomo agganciò il suo sguardo in una muta richiesta. Gli trattenne il volto con reverenza, mentre il pollice lo accarezzava come aveva fatto milioni di volte in tutti quei mesi insieme nella loro nuova vita.  
“Credevi davvero che ti avrei lasciato, Will?” Bisbigliò sulla sua guancia ormai guarita. Will chiuse lentamente gli occhi.

Hannibal si tirò leggermente in su, in modo da poter tirare indietro i ricci dal volto di Will con entrambe le mani. Lo bevve con lo sguardo.  
“Sei innamorato di me, Hannibal?”  
L’uomo rimase a contemplarlo come se lo stesse valutando per un ritratto. Probabilmente era proprio quello che stava facendo.  
Arricciò un angolo della bocca e si lasciò cadere schiacciando l’altro corpo. Will si ritrovò premuto nel materasso da una coperta di pelle. Quella stessa pelle che gli altri vedevano come un vestito, ma che Will aveva imparato a riconoscere. Non era un abito da umano che Hannibal indossava, era la versione di se che aveva il dovere di mostrare in onore al suo passato.

Hannibal gli afferrò la mano sinistra. Gli passò il pollice sopra al dorso. “Non è forse proprio questo il significato di questo gesto?”  
Will chiuse gli occhi, anche se il Dottore non riusciva a vederlo in quella posizione. “Avevo bisogno di sentirlo.”  
Hannibal sorrise predatore e si ritirò abbastanza da baciare le ossa della clavicola. Morse alla base del collo, un segno gemello all’altro, facendo gemere Will che inarcò la schiena verso l’altro.  
“Perché? Credi che nascondendo le parole sparirebbe tutto nel silenzio?”

Will rise. “Che bastardo. Usi le mie frasi contro di me?”

“Le articolo anche in modo migliore.” Gli concesse modestamente.  
Will chiuse gli occhi mentre le labbra scendevano sul suo petto baciando la cicatrice d’arma bianca che il Drago gli aveva lasciato. “Lo dirò solo una volta, Will.” Lo avvertì il medico con il suo baritono che fece tremare la voce in un ringhio quasi animalesco. L’altro rabbrividì.  
Le labbra di Hannibal bisbigliarono contro la cicatrice irregolare. “Chiunque ti tocchi, qualunque segno resti su di te, io lo cancellerò. Completamente.”  
Will aprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo guardando nei pozzi scuri che lo stavano risucchiando. In fondo quasi poteva sentire l’eco dei nemici caduti.

“Hai scelto il mio fianco. Sta attento a cosa sceglierai in futuro.”

A Will venne la pelle d’oca. La sua mente volò ad un ricordo in particolare nell’esatto momento in cui il Dottore scivolò in basso. La sua lingua lo accompagnò nel ricordo percorrendo lentamente tutto il taglio che lo attraversava da parte a parte. Il suo sorriso.

“Hannibal!” Sospirò come se stesse urlando senz’aria. Le sue mani scivolarono nei capelli perfetti dell’uomo e lo costrinse li mentre rabbrividiva ad ogni lieve morso giocoso che riceveva.  
Will lo richiamò verso di se e lo baciò bisognoso. Lo spinse con una nuova energia e Hannibal gli permise d’invertire le posizioni senza interrompere il bacio.  
Will scese attraverso la mandibola e adorò il collo, le spalle, la pelle coperta da piccole cicatrici di una vita che lui non conosceva. Quanto doveva ancora imparare sulla storia dell’uomo?

Appoggiò una mano sul ventre, dove il foro di proiettile aveva lasciato un grumo di pelle irregolare. Will lo accarezzò tracciandone i contorni con le dita morbide.  
Hannibal l’osservò raggiungendo il suo braccio. Girò il volto per osservare il punto che aveva attirato l’attenzione del medico e un moto di tristezza lo avvolse. La ferita di Jack nella cucina di Garret Jacob Hobbs. Abigail.  
Will si piegò e baciò il dorso della mano che stava grattando la cicatrice. Lo fissò negli occhi e bastò questo.  
“Adesso siamo noi due.”  
“Adesso non hai più bisogno di un tramite per raggiungermi.”  
Il Dottore tacque, il suo sguardo fisso su di Will. “Avremmo potuto…” Non finì mai la frase. Will lo azzittì appoggiando le dita sulle sue labbra.  
Annuì semplicemente. Già lo sapeva.  
Hannibal gli morse delicatamente quel cuscinetto di carne alla base del medio, succhiandolo con un rumore osceno. Will ringhiò sopprimendo il desiderio di strofinarsi in cerca d’attrito.  
Tolse bruscamente la mano. “Girati.” Ordinò con la voce arrochita dal desiderio.  
Si spostò di lato osservando attentamente il corpo flessuoso voltarsi e si rimise a cavallo sulle cosce robuste del Dottore. “Lasciami adorare il tuo corpo.” Bisbigliò sopra l’ustione dei Verger. Morse intensamente la tenera carne del fianco. “Lo dirò solo una volta, Hannibal. Quel tuo avvertimento non vale solo per me.”

*

Il sole filtrò dalla finestra lentamente. Quando la luminosità divenne troppo intensa, Will aprì gli occhi e si stirò.  
Le braccia intorno a lui si strinsero e il volto di Hannibal scivolò tra la scapola e il collo annusandolo.  
Il lenzuolo era quasi scivolato a terra, rimasto impigliato intorno alla sua gamba come ultimo appiglio.  
L’odore di sudore e sesso impregnava il cotone e Will avrebbe voluto rimanere così per sempre. Con quelle labbra che lo stavano baciando gentilmente.  
“Buongiorno.” Borbottò con la voce impastata dal sonno, scoprendo di più il suo collo.  
Hannibal recepì l’invito. “Buongiorno.” Disse tra un bacio e l’altro raggiungendo l’orecchio.  
Will rise e si divincolò quando la lingua tracciò i contorni dell’elice.  
“Will, hai diversi punti sensibili.” Commentò l’uomo ponendo un bacio sul padiglione. Lo disse in modo talmente distaccato che Will ebbe un flash del medico di pronto soccorso che era stato un tempo.  
Tentò di cambiare posizione. “Come se ieri non ti fossi divertito a cercarli tutti.”  
“La scienza è un arte meticolosa. Sono necessari studi approfonditi e test specifici.”  
“Si. Ti piacerebbe.” Rise Will tirandosi a sedere prima di ricadere indietro nelle braccia dell’altro.  
Lo morse ad una spalla strappandogli un grido. “Da morire.” Rispose Hannibal sulla sua pelle. “Ma per ora è meglio fare colazione.”  
Will annuì. “Ho anche appuntamento con Enrique più…”  
Hannibal lo morse a sangue senza farlo finire di parlare.

*

Una doccia dopo, raggiunse Hannibal in cucina dove stava preparando qualcosa dal profumo delizioso.  
L’aroma del caffè si sentiva dall’ingresso.  
Will si avvicinò e l’altro non gli riconobbe segno della sua presenza. Era arrabbiato e Will sapeva che l’avrebbe scontata per giorni.  
“Grazie.” Sorrise quando l’uomo gli porse il caffè. Hannibal annuì semplicemente tornando ai piatti.  
L’altro tentò di nascondere il sorriso mascherando un’espressione contenuta.  
Quando Hannibal si allontanò con i piatti lo seguì fino al tavolo. Afferrò il suo piatto, non appena questo glielo porse, e contemporaneamente afferrò il polso dell’uomo. Mentre fissava il Dottore negli occhi, appoggiò il piatto al tavolo continuando a tenere il polso con l’altra mano.  
Prese con delicatezza la mano del Dottore tra le sue. Come se fosse un’oggetto prezioso e delicato, esattamente come lui l’aveva fatto sentire la sera prima, senza badare al fatto che quelle mani erano macchiate di atroci crimini.  
Con delicatezza l’accarezzò a mano aperta e poi fece scivolare solo l’indice. Il loro modo di chiedere scusa.  
Il suo modo.  
  


Baciò il palmo e guardò negli occhi l’uomo. Rilasciò la mano e si sedette a tavola.  
Hannibal lo seguì qualche attimo dopo. L’espressione apatica, gli occhi vivaci e la confusione che Will gustava come cacao amaro.  
Mangiarono in silenzio. Hannibal era meno arrabbiato di prima, ma l’osservava come se si aspettasse d’intravedere la risoluzione dei suoi dubbi da un secondo all’altro.  
Quando ebbero finito Hannibal prese i piatti e tornò in cucina. Will lo seguì con le tazze e le lasciò appoggiate al lavandino, sedendosi per aspettare l’uomo. Allungò la mano verso il giornale, riposto alla sua sinistra, e lesse per caso un trafiletto.  
Ando alla pagina 27 dove il titolo “Hannibal il Cannibale è morto” spiccava subito.  
Lesse l’articolo e alzò lo sguardo verso l’uomo che gli dava le spalle.  
Lo abbracciò da dietro sprofondando il volto nella piega del collo. Lo baciò delicatamente stringendo le braccia intorno all’altro e aderendo a lui. “Dovremmo vestirci di nero?”  
Hannibal rifletté, le sopracciglia alzate e un sorriso compiaciuto. Will immaginò la sua espressione più che vederla.  
Il Dottore si asciugò le mani con uno strofinaccio e appoggiò una mano sulla sua. “Sembri piuttosto allegro per essere in lutto.”  
Will diede un colpo di reni e rise quando Hannibal disegnò un cerchio con il dito sul dorso della sua mano.  
“Sarà per Enrique…” lo punzecchiò prima che Hannibal gli stringesse il polso tanto da farlo strillare.

*

Hannibal lo ignorò andandosene di casa senza salutarlo. Will lo vide partire appoggiato allo stipite dell’ingresso del salone.  
Quando la porta si richiuse con uno scatto secco, Will permise al suo sorriso di allungarsi.  
L’uomo non aveva la minima idea di che cosa aveva in mente.

L’appuntamento con Enrique andò meglio del previsto.  
Will aveva già visto quell’uomo al limitare del loro terreno. Ben presto aveva scoperto il motivo ed era certo che Hannibal aveva conosciuto la situazione già molto tempo prima di lui. Probabilmente fin da subito.  
All’incirca mezzo chilometro dalla loro abitazione, vi era una scogliera rientrante nel loro terreno. Al di sotto della scogliera erano stati accuratamente sigillati e nascosti contenitori di cocaina, riserva di qualche trafficante che usava il luogo desolato, e privato, come magazzino.  
Will aveva subito capito l’interesse di Enrique per loro, ma dubitava che l’uomo sapesse dei loro desideri verso di lui. Loro, perché Will stava operando anche per conto di Hannibal, anche se lui non lo sapeva.  
Beh, doveva pur fargli un regalo per ringraziarlo di tutti quei mesi, no? Ma in realtà Will lo voleva e si sorprese nel notare con quanta facilità si accettasse.  
Non appena aveva letto le intenzioni di Enrique, aveva subito deciso.

Da bravo ospite, Enrique aveva portato con se una sorpresa. In realtà tre.  
Una aspettava fuori dalla veranda, nascosto nel buio. Gli altri due in salotto.  
Chiyo non era ancora ritornata e Will pensò con dispiacere che si sarebbe persa l’evento. Bevve un sorso dal calice di vino che teneva in mano come se niente fosse e guardò Enrique minacciarlo con un pericolosissimo coltello. Sicuramente era affilato visto che era uno dei coltelli di Hannibal, ma ormai ci voleva ben altro per intimorirlo.  
Hannibal rientrò facendo scattare la serratura della porta. Enrique saltò allontanandosi verso la finestra della veranda, dove l’ombra del futuro cadavere tremò spostandosi. Dilettanti.  
Will bevve mascherando il suo sorriso.  
Il Dottore entrò silenziosamente. Will osservò il suo volto inespressivo capendo al volo che aveva già scoperto tutte le posizioni, probabilmente semplicemente dall’odore.  
Lo fissò come se non si fosse accorto dell’uomo alla sua destra, con un coltello nascosto dietro la coscia.  
Gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce e si avvicinò all’isola, dove Will attendeva pazientemente.  
Appoggiò la sua borsa a terra, contro il bancone, e non lasciò per un attimo lo sguardo del suo compagno.  
Will chiuse lentamente gli occhi.

Enrique arrivò alle spalle di Hannibal e posizionò la lama sotto la gola del Dottore. Veloce e silenzioso come il predatore che era, Hannibal strinse i lati del polso dell’uomo spostando bruscamente la testa e il peso all’indietro.  
Nel breve viaggio della lama a terra, Hannibal si voltò e afferrò con la mano destra i capelli dell’uomo schiantandogli la testa contro il bancone di marmo con un tonfo sordo.  
Will vide gli occhi dell’uomo cambiare colore e il Dottore raccolse delicatamente la lama. Fece schioccare la lingua evidentemente amareggiato per l’utilizzo incauto dell’oggetto.  
La lama di un buon coltello va sempre trattata con cura.  
Che bestia.

Lasciò la mano e il corpo di Enrique scivolò a terra con una scia lieve di sangue che colò dal suo orecchio.  
Lo sguardo del Dottore si posò su di Will che appoggiò il calice sul ripiano. Prese il coltello che Hannibal gli porse e sorrise.

*

La luna argentata si rifletteva sullo specchio dell’acqua scura come la pece. Il riflesso ondeggiava irregolare, mosso dalle correnti incrociate.  
Il rumore delle onde lo accompagnava mentre l’acqua gli lambiva le gambe.  
Respirò la salsedine e si beò della quiete.  
Hannibal lo abbracciò alle spalle. Appoggiò le loro guance insieme e Will sentì un suono bagnato. Provò a tirare il muscolo della guancia, in un gesto del tutto naturale, e sorrise quando sentì tirare la pelle. Il sangue che li rivestiva stava seccandosi come un collante appiccicoso.  
Era stata una sua idea sporcarsi in quel modo. Stavolta non era il loro sangue che li copriva, ma quello dei loro nemici.  
Hannibal respirava sul suo collo, i loro corpi fusi insieme. Quasi un anno prima erano nella stessa situazione.  
Era bastato uno sguardo, breve ed intenso, per iniziare l’assalto al Drago. La sua morte e loro abbracciati nel sangue sotto la luna. Poi l’oceano. Quello stesso oceano che li stava bagnando.

Will si voltò nell’abbraccio e lo baciò. Gli prese le mani nelle sue e si lasciò sprofondare nell’acqua fredda.  
Lo tenne vicino a se, mentre galleggiava nell’acqua. Negli occhi del Dottore, Will vide l’adorazione.  
“Will?” Disse Hannibal avvolgendolo in un abbraccio. Will si fece stringere e appoggiò le braccia sulle spalle del Dottore tenendolo stretto. “Vuoi uccidermi?”  
Nel silenzio che seguì, un gabbiano solitario volò sopra di loro nella notte buia.  
“Si.” Rispose semplicemente Will.  
Hannibal non disse nulla. Continuarono a galleggiare dolcemente nell’acqua spostandosi grazie alla marea.  
Will si staccò leggermente per guardare il volto dell’uomo. Sotto la luce della luna il suo volto si contrapponeva a quello nei suoi ricordi.  
“Ho tentato di ucciderci.”  
Hannibal non sembrò colpito dall’ammissione. Will ritornò ad abbracciarlo appoggiando il volto sulla spalla dell’uomo. Una mano del Dottore risalì sulla schiena e s’intrufolò nei suoi capelli.  
“Una volta Bedelia mi ha detto, che potresti avere ogni giorno la voglia irrefrenabile di mangiarmi e riuscire a trovare nutrimento anche solo nel vedermi. Non so se per te è così Hannibal, ma io sento ogni giorno il bisogno di ucciderti. Più volte mi è capitato di fantasticare sulle modalità.”  
Will si rialzò sciogliendo l’abbraccio. Aveva bisogno di vederlo in volto.  
Hannibal lo teneva ancora per la vita e lui appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle. “Tuttavia…” Bisbigliò ad un soffio dalle labbra dell’uomo. “sembrerebbe che la tua presenza riesca a saziarmi. Questo è il mio divenire Hannibal.”

L’uomo sorrise divertito e rafforzò la presa nei suoi capelli. “Il tuo divenire?”

Will lo accarezzò arrivando a mettere entrambe le mani intorno al collo dell’uomo. Hannibal alzò la testa concedendo più spazio.  
“Tu sei entrato nella mia vita prendendoti il posto che volevi. Mi hai spinto nel buio e hai guardato mentre sceglievo la strada da percorrere. Poi hai deciso che sarebbe stato più divertente percorrerne una insieme.”  
Will tacque qualche attimo ipnotizzato dal regolare battito dell’uomo, che poteva percepire da sotto le dita scivolate magicamente fino alla carotide.  
“Sai già che potrebbe succedere di nuovo, non è vero? Siamo come in una roulette russa, ogni giorno un tentativo. Quando partirà il proiettile dovremo solo evitarlo.”  
Hannibal gli baciò una tempia e annusò l’odore del sangue dai suoi capelli. Will continuò: “Stavamo morendo entrambi lassù. Io non voglio che tu venga catturato di nuovo e che io sia dannato se permetterò a qualcun altro di ucciderti. Né il Drago, né Jack potranno vantare la tua morte, Hannibal. Questo privilegio aspetta solo a me. L’ho capito chiaramente quel giorno sulla scogliera.”  
Il Dottore lo guardò attentamente piegando la testa leggermente di lato. “Dunque la mia vita apparterrebbe a te?”  
Will strinse le mani intorno al collo dell’uomo e usò l’appoggiò per eliminare ogni spazio tra i loro corpi. “La tua vita non appartiene a nessun’altro all’infuori di te, ma sarò io ad ucciderti.”  
Hannibal sorrise ampiamente e si piegò appoggiando la propria fronte all’altra. Il movimento strinse la presa sul suo collo scatenando una risposta naturale che l’uomo tenne sotto controllo.  
Will sembrò accorgersene e lasciò la presa tornando ad abbracciarlo.  
“Siamo congiunti. Non c’è modo di sopravvivere separatamente, a meno che tu non voglia provare.”

Hannibal lo baciò.  
Continuarono a galleggiare stretti l’uno all’altro per un po’ finché Will non ritirò le braccia dall’uomo e si bagnò le mani. Il Dottore allentò leggermente la presa sulla vita dell’altro.  
Mentre Will gli ripuliva il volto alla cieca, Hannibal disse: “Rimasi muto a lungo dopo la morte di Mischa.”  
L’uomo si fermò. Gli occhi fissi nell’altro, una mano posata sulla guancia e con l’altra gli stringeva una spalla galleggiando vicino a lui.  
“Non servono veramente le parole per farsi capire. Basta la volontà di farlo.”  
Will fece scivolare le dita nei capelli dell’uomo e lo afferrò con entrambe le mani baciandolo lentamente. Il sapore del sale e il dolce gusto ramato del sangue erano uno strano mix sul palato.  
Non disse nulla perché i silenzi valgono quanto le parole, se messi nel giusto posto al momento giusto.    
  


*

Will si svegliò sentendosi esausto. Chilton stava abbaiando e ringhiando contro chissà cosa.  
Un peso si spostò da sopra le sue gambe. Il cane prese a leccargli la faccia.  
“Chilton!” si lamentò l’uomo rotolandosi sulla schiena ad occhi chiusi.  
Hannibal avrebbe ucciso l’animale per essere salito sul letto.  
Un’altra lingua umida si unì a quella del cane e Will aprì gli occhi confuso.  
Credette di sognare, ma Winston abbaiò forte e chiaro.

Si sedette velocemente abbracciando l’animale e si guardò intorno notando tutta la sua famiglia pelosa e non si accorse di piangere.  
Chilton trotterellava intorno a Buster abbaiando felice.  
L’uomo scoppiò a ridere mentre continuava a piangere. Winston gli stava leccando ancora il volto.  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide Hannibal appoggiato allo stipite della porta.  
Will fece un’espressione straziante di tenerezza, amore, gratitudine e sordo dolore che fece accorrere l’uomo. Questo si mosse prima ancora di rendersi conto delle sue azioni.  
S’inginocchiò sul materasso per raggiungere Hannibal e lo abbracciò come se fosse il suo unico appiglio.  
“Grazie.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio e l’altro gli accarezzò la testa.  
“Ringrazia Chiyo. E’ in cucina.”  
Will si staccò pulendosi le lacrime. Winston stava annusando Hannibal che lo fissava apatico.  
“Come hai fatto?”  
Il Dottore scrollò le spalle. “Tua _moglie_ si è trasferita. I cani erano finiti in un canile. E’ stato molto semplice fingere l’irruzione di un qualche attivista. Sicuramente meno semplice è stato il viaggio per gli Stati Uniti con tutti quei cani in un’unica macchina.” Hannibal storse la bocca disgustato, probabilmente pensando alla sua Bentley.  
Will scoppiò a ridere. Le sue mani scivolarono nei capelli dell’uomo e lo baciò ancora una volta adorando con la bocca ogni centimetro raggiunto nel movimento.  
“Ex moglie.” Disse Will con un bacio a stampo sulle labbra dell’altro. “Non sono più sposato… in realtà non sono neanche vivo.” Ghignò e morse un labbro di Hannibal.  
L’uomo lo trascinò di peso su di se.  
Will lo abbracciò scomparendo nell’incavo del collo. “Ti ho scelto Dottore. Che cosa abbiamo detto del cancellare i segni passati?”

*

Rimasero a lungo così.  
Hannibal appoggiato alla testiera del letto e Will su di lui. La testa sulla sua spalla mentre la mano del Dottore riposava sulla sua, accarezzandolo con il pollice.  
Nell’altra mano, il Dottore teneva il primo volume di Rimbaud che aveva letto a Will molto tempo prima.  
Nel silenzio della notte, le bestiole riposavano pacificamente intorno a loro. Nelle loro cucce.  
Solo per questa notte perché dal giorno successivo avrebbero dovuto sistemarsi nella loro nuova abitazione e Hannibal aveva imposto di non tenerli in camera da letto.  
Will avrebbe voluto insistere solo per vedere fin dove l’uomo si sarebbe spinto per lui. Poi rinunciò, ancora vinto dalla tenerezza di riavere tutta la sua famiglia insieme. Aveva addirittura stritolato Chiyo guadagnandosi uno sguardo stupito.

Ed ora erano li. In quel momento che sarebbe stato per sempre nei suoi ricordi, amato e compreso.  
Pronto per una nuova avventura.

*

Solo questo. Coccole e silenzio.

Will non avrebbe mai creduto che Hannibal sarebbe restato con lui oltre la sua remissione. Ma era rimasto.  
E quando anche Will guarì, Hannibal creò per loro una nuova vita.  
Tutto ciò che voleva e tutto ciò che rimase fu quella loro sincronia silenziosa. Le discussioni a tavola e poi a letto abbracciati, con Hannibal pronto a leggergli ad alta voce un libro di Rimbaud in francese.  
Will non capisce ciò che gli viene letto, ma ama la sua voce. E si addormenta come soleva fare quando il suo viso sfigurato veniva gentilmente afferrato dalle mani gentili, capaci di orribili crimini, e delicatamente adorato dai polpastrelli come una divinità riverita.

Neanche per un attimo quegli occhi dai riflessi ramati hanno visto pietà in lui. Neanche per un attimo l’hanno trovato brutto. Neanche per un attimo Will è stato un peso, qualcosa da gestire.

E tutto ciò che voleva era proprio in quel letto.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Una parte della frase è stata tratta dal romanzo di Thomas Harris “Il delitto della terza luna – Red Dragon”.


End file.
